polandballwargamefandomcom-20200214-history
Otter - The Coolest Boi Around
Otter came to Late-Roberto's in mid-2017. He was invited by the Kosovo player at the time, coincidentally also called Otter. He was first Sweden and grew to enjoy the server's fast paced roleplay and lax moderation. He grew fed up not with Roberto but one thing in particular : you had to have a Polandball related profile picture. This, coupled with other events, resulted in him becoming friends with Z00tch and they revolted, at the same time or a little before the so-called "Great Polandballian Revolt for Freedom." He joined Z00tch's server and followed along when it merged with Coudi's. He became a Mod in Coudi's. Coudi deleted his server because of an unknown reason (at least to Otter, or he has forgotten) and Otter joined Taggart's server. He was still a Moderator until the Otter Admin Abuse Event of whatever year it happened probably 2018. There was a controversial figure named Poobah who Otter supported. Poobah got banned multiple times and Otter unbanned him multiple times. Soon Otter got fed up with Poobah being banned and with multiple other things (read on) and announced he was unbanning Poobah for the 4th time, let everyone talk in announcements, and gave everyone permission to read the council-motion channel. This was to show the server how lax the Moderators had become and how little work they were doing. He left the server so he couldn't be banned (Note : Otter had help from his close friend the Deputy Admin, Dzan. Read on for more details). For a time, Otter kept an alt called Cicero Casserole in the server, so he could keep up with server events. After a while, he joined back with his main account, and left the server with the alt, as per server rules. Much time passed in which nothing important really happened. Then, on July 1st, 2018, a public vote was held and, among others, Otter was chosen to become Moderator again. He did some notable things in his second (or maybe third?) tenure as Mod. He helped stop a raid. He was there during several #Unban Name Here "revolts." But the biggest thing that happened was his Defiance of Ryker. Ryker was the Head Moderator at the time. He had, without a vote by the Mods or the people, forced upon us the duty of having to report every little thing a Mod did in a special channel. Role someone? Report it. Approve a switch? Report it. Take a dump in your neighbor's bathroom because yours is broken? Report it. Now that's not so bad on the surface, but there was already a channel (confusingly with a similar name as the new channel : moderation-logs and moderator-logs) that already accomplished the same thing. He claimed that he was tired of Mods not doing their jobs and disobeying his authority. Otter said that 1) We already had a channel for that, 2) Ryker had no permission to do this, 3) Ryker was using his irritability with the server in general as an excuse to do this, and 4) It was generally a stupid idea. Ryker threatened to have his Moderator role removed and Otter said, essentially, "Do it no balls lol xd." Ryker dutifully removed it. Soon, the Admin and the rest of the server saw that he was right and reinstated his Moderator status. He oversaw a reorganizing of the rules and the great Total Reset of October 20, 2018. He resigned the next day on October 21 because of disagreements with the Deputy Admin but mostly because his school life was becoming too hectic. He was later appointed Moderator again by Taggart even though he never asked for another term. In April of 2019, something happened that shocked the Wargame community. An astounding THREE of the staff members participated in a despicable AA event. Dzan, a former Deputy Administrator who had recently returned from a hiatus and had the Head Moderator role. Ryker, the Head Moderator. And Boop, a moderator. Collectively, they banned all the bots and deleted most of the channels and therefore most of the server's history. Countless rp lines, fun moments, memories, and information was lost due to their evil. Otter was appointed mod in the aftermath and helped to remake the channels, permissions, and re-invite the bots. He was later appointed Deputy Administrator. (Otter would like to note that even though Boop and Dzan were close friends of his, he supported banning all 3 AA'ers entirely, forever. This may have been a mistake, nobody will know, for the rest of the staff reinvited Dzan and Boop, but they were blacklisted from ever becoming staff members. He also supported multiple ideas such as a staff opinion poll, but ultimately none to bring back activity.) He resigned on 20-Apr-2019 (hehe 420) due to disagreements on how the server should be revived (large amounts of inactivity had occurred after the AA) with Guy, one of the mods, and Taggart, the owner of the server. He also left the server. (Otter would like to note that most of this article is biased, because it was written by Otter himself. The top-most parts all the way to the AA Event of April, 2019, in particular, are biased and should not be taken quite so literally. He encourages readers to contact people like Taggart, Ryker, Boop, Dzan, and other members of the server for their take on Otter himself and any events listed in this article.)